


[中文翻译]Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by hanna_kloss



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: 格朗泰尔十四次计划暗杀安灼拉。其中一次他坠入了爱河。





	[中文翻译]Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> the translation of Hit Me With Your Best Shot by tellthemstories  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/942827/chapters/1839135

晚上十一点钟，格朗泰尔接到了电话。当时他正在喝着第八瓶啤酒，思考着十分钟前到底该不该在那群小朋友刚进来的时候就施展锁喉，好让那个走路歪歪扭扭、笑得人脑子嗡嗡响的小姑娘再也说不出话来。并不是他不想这样做（实际上他真的严肃认真地认为就该这么做），他只是在想，费劲把这个小姑娘从她的朋友里面提溜出来处理掉再藏好尸体到底值不值得。

而且若李告诉过他，不管有些人多么烦人，他总该学着对他们多些耐心和宽容。

口袋里的手机又开始响了。这台他一个月前刚在市场上买的老古董，与其说是手机不如说是块砖头，嗡嗡震起来的时候总能烦死人。没有网络，还是蓝屏。但是它有贪吃蛇。格朗泰尔见鬼的喜欢贪吃蛇。

但格朗泰尔见鬼的讨厌在正打算喝个烂醉的时候接到电话。角落里的小姑娘的魔音又贯穿了他的耳膜。他扔下酒杯，粗鲁的按了接听键：“R。”

“格朗泰尔！你他妈终于接电话了谢天谢地！”电话另一头听到他的声音后立马接上，“出了点小问题，我想我需要你帮个忙。”

“哦，”他漫不经心地回答，左手朝吧台酒保挥了挥又叫了杯酒，“然后？”

“是博须埃，呃，是我们俩出了点问题。我们现在在医院，但是，呃，这不是重点。我们有个任务目标，明天，但他去不了了。这有好多，呃，他流了好多血……”

酒保拿来了啤酒，格朗泰尔抄起杯子灌了一大口，发现电话那头若李还在跟医生解释他们到底怎么整出了这么一大滩血（当然要小心不能暴露身份）。最后的最后，他终于搞定了医院那头以后拿起手机放到耳边：“R，还在吗？”

“不在了。”

“格朗泰尔——你看，博须埃没事，呃，这几天有点事了。他就只是需要你帮一个小忙把这个小小的目标干掉。调查已经做好了，万事俱备只欠东风。我们装备资料齐全你随时可以来拿。你需要做的只有——砰！开一枪，目标玩完，任务完成，你俩就可以分钱了，五五分。”

“我要八成。”

“六四。”

“最少七三，没得商量，我没义务给你们做这事，”格朗泰尔提醒他，“雇佣条款可没有一项写着：格朗泰尔要给博须埃擦屁股。”

若李最终叹了口气，听上去是把手机移到了另一边：“这回你帮他，下回你又喝得烂醉拿不稳枪的时候他会给你掩护的。”

这听起来还像点话。“行吧，”他说，“我接了。”

 

这就是他天杀的得在早上五点钟趴在大楼顶上，一根接一根地抽完了一整盒烟好让自己从前一天的宿醉里保持清醒的原因了。宿醉是他的错，已经知道了第二天有活干还死性不改地喝也是他的错，但是把这些怪到博须埃身上显然会使人轻松得多，那么——

这都是博须埃的错！

逗谁呢，谁能刮胡子刮了动脉？在晚上十一点？

格朗泰尔认识这两个人很久了，也清楚他们喜欢些猎奇的东西，说些荒谬的事。但是，没在开玩笑？居然会有任务目标——有人叫安灼拉这种名字？它听起来就像是在叫着“快来杀我快来杀我”一样蠢。

阳光倾洒进窗户，照得浮尘在空气中闪闪烁烁，又是一个和煦明亮的早晨。老头子在街上遛弯吹口哨，树上的鸟儿唧唧喳喳。

格朗泰尔热爱美好的生活，热爱这样可爱的清晨。

好了，这下又多了个杀他的理由，他蠢透了的名字叫什么来着，安什么拉？

格朗泰尔不知道是谁要杀，也不知道为什么要杀这家伙，这并不是什么新鲜事。入这行的守则就是先开枪后提问——不，不问问题，从不问问题。杀人，拿钱，他不管他杀的是谁。这次当然也没什么特殊。于是他架上狙击枪，调整射击范围，搞定后低头看了看手表。

就格朗泰尔个人而言，这家伙每天五点钟起床这事就又能成为另一条杀他的理由了。五点钟！五点钟！只有漫漫长夜会在五点钟醒来，人类才不会。

他死死盯着任务目标居住的顶层阁楼公寓（这什么破地方，又一条杀他的理由）的窗户，等待窗帘被拉开的那一刻。博须埃的笔记上写道，拉窗帘是目标开启新一天的仪式，一定会做，早些晚些只是时间问题。每个人都有不少习惯连自己都注意不到，这是他们作为杀手在跟踪和暗杀时 最容易钻的空子。也是格朗泰尔让自己尽可能地每天过得不同的原因——想睡就睡，想起就起，不时在朋友的沙发上躺尸，偶尔又消失几个礼拜。唯一不会变只有酒精，以及香烟。

真是讽刺，想要杀掉他其实如此轻而易举。

狙击镜中的窗帘抖动了两下，将格朗泰尔飘在云端的思绪拽了回来。他慢慢屈起扳机上的手指。据博须埃的资料来看，这次的目标身高约五英尺十英寸，他微调了狙击枪的位置并计算了建筑物间的空气阻力和子弹的下降高度，深吸一口气。窗帘大开的那一刻他首先在心里骂了博须埃几句：这家伙该是五英尺八英寸——但这也是他在大脑被扫荡成一片空白之前最后的想法了。

因为——去他妈的。这家伙见了鬼的火辣。格朗泰尔已经很多年没画过画了，但是现在，就现在，他日了狗的手痒了。

应该是要画油画的，他想，想象着描绘他熔金般头发的浅金色轮廓，大海的蔚蓝色以及天空的天蓝色都无法形容的蓝眼睛，脖颈后被枕头压平却又蜷曲着的发梢，还有随着呼吸所律动的胸膛。

格朗泰尔从没有想象过上帝能创造出这样的人。

从油画里走出的目标在窗前伸了个懒腰，手指几乎碰到了天花板，胯骨以及臀部肌肉满满地撑起了平角内裤，使格朗泰尔不可抗地想象起了金发美人。他心不在焉地放任自己的目光顺着他的蓝眼睛滑到了金色的头发，又接着向下，越过肚脐，一直到消失在内裤边——“操，去他妈的，”他发誓，当他想起来自己是来暗杀而不是作为选美大赛的评审员趴在楼顶，从瞄准镜欣赏起这位“选手”的时候，他的的确确把手指重新扣上了扳机——可是目标已经从窗边走了，“操。”他又一次屈起手指尝试瞄准。可机会错过了就是错过了。

他还从来没在任何一个目标上失败过。

也许和博须埃一样，他也出了点小问题。

 

于是他找到了第二次机会。

博须埃的笔记不算精准，但这个家伙——安灼拉，天，这名字听起来还是这么蠢——他的生活精准的像块瑞士手表。这次格朗泰尔放弃了狙击枪换上了手枪，他甚至放弃了半瓶威士忌。那瓶他从一个做商人的刺杀的对象的酒柜里顺来的威士忌的味道一定绝佳，它尝起来像木柴和焦糖，咽下去会在喉咙留下些燃烧的余味。这又让他开始对安灼拉的味道浮想联翩了。他想象着用舌头舔舔那看起来像是云石雕刻的乳白色皮肤，感受他下巴上胡茬扎到舌尖上麻麻痒痒的感觉。

好了好了，毋庸置疑，他一定是出什么问题了。

据他和博须埃的观察，安灼拉每周会和他的朋友在一个咖啡馆聚会三次，并且总在最后独自一人离开。在几天的打探中他还发现了这个咖啡馆实在是坐落在一个绝佳的作案场所。这片区域的警察从来消极怠工地睁一只眼闭一只眼，犯罪团伙作案不止已经是居民的生活常态。这足够使他的暗杀行动成为一场意外。

他靠在墙上点燃一支烟，等待时机。

接近午夜门才终于开了。格朗泰尔慢腾腾地抽出别在腰后的手枪，退回阴影处的安全地带，现在没有任何人能看见他了。

如预期的那样安灼拉走在最后，但格朗泰尔没想到的是，上次是清晨的阳光打断了他的暗杀，而这次……是路上的街灯。那些他从来都不放在眼里的街灯在安灼拉走近的时候在他脚下画圈圈。无关的问题又一次如波涛般拍打上他思维的海岸：他之前怎么会没注意到那些路灯的？他难道不知道那些暖黄色的、柔和的光束会给某人的颧骨和下颌的轮廓施加什么神秘魔法吗！

天哪！

这次应该要用炭笔画素描，他想道，要注意阴影和角度，还需要突出对比他柔软的卷发和完美无瑕的皮肤。炭笔虽然又脏又粗糙，但充满了纹理和质感，总能让人不由自主开始想象这幅木炭素描被涂满色彩的样子。

终于，格朗泰尔不再想着素描了，而安灼拉呢？安灼拉已经消失在街道尽头了。

“天哪，看在爱的份上……”

 

他的第三次尝试：噢，这是个悲剧，压根不值得一提。

 

在第四次尝试时，他开始有些绝望了，他想他不是该为所发生的一切负责的人。

是酒精！该对这一切负责的是酒精！

这是他潜伏进缪尚（安灼拉和他的朋友们两天一次碰头的咖啡馆）为暗杀做准备的两天后的晚上。原本计划只是坐在咖啡馆角落的阴影里，在安灼拉离开或是上厕所时趁他不注意——唰——抓住他。但是他走进咖啡馆以后，发现不点些什么东西喝实在是奇怪，他可不想被当做什么游手好闲的社会人或是蹭地方呆的流浪汉指指点点。于是他就买了一瓶……或者几瓶？谁会去数他到底买了几瓶酒呢。

安灼拉走进咖啡馆看到格朗泰尔趴在桌子上的时候静默了一刹那。

格朗泰尔本以为就像死猪那样趴在桌上，看起来人事不省、什么都不会的样子偷听就不该会引起任何注意，但事实证明，不会动的人也成不了一尊雕塑，去他妈的。静默过后，安灼拉终于开始说话了。

就是这一刻，格朗泰尔意识到他大概又要搞砸了的时刻。

上帝啊，他的声音也是那么漂亮，燃烧着热情和理想，发音完美——现在格朗泰尔只想听听这声音破碎嘶哑地喊着好的，请，在那里，再用力点，再快点的时候该是什么样子。

噢，完美的声音——他又多了一条要杀死他的理由。

格朗泰尔还在咖啡馆里没有被踢出去的唯一原因大概就是他枕在手臂上“睡”了，所有人都以为这酒鬼已经醉得不省人事。从他偷听的对话中他发现安灼拉在搞的这绝不是简单的朋友聚会，甚至和吃喝玩乐完完全全不沾边。他想他知道为什么会有人雇他做掉这家伙了。这个集会，完全，完全是在策划着一场革命。

他们在讨论推翻政府进行抗议，而且，天啊，他们居然是认真的。

听着周围的议论声让他有些迷惘不知所措。这些人谈论为什么无法忍受不公平的对待，怎样才能改变这个世界。保持沉默是他的强项，但是这——这简直太疯狂。他无法相信真会有人相信自己能够改变世界。但是他们，这就是他们这群人正在做的，他们聚在一起花几小时来讨论，直到安灼拉最后来为一个他们想要的未来发表激情演说的总结之后才离开。

很显然，安灼拉是这个什么——哦管他是什么集会——的发起者和领导者，这群人所信任的家伙，一个有理想有计划的家伙。好吧，格朗泰尔完全不这么觉得。天哪，为什么没有一个领导者对他们正打算的事提出反对的？他越想越气，终于从瘫在桌上的状态直起腰来，他发现他手里还紧紧攥着酒杯。

“谁同意你是头头的？谁给你的权利决定别人的想法？”

操，他是不是说的太大声了？

他说这些的时候咖啡馆已经没剩几个人了，安灼拉和另外两个人正打算离开。他成功地得到了安灼拉的注意。安灼拉伸手示意另外二人先走，将那双蓝的过分的眼睛对上了格朗泰尔的夹杂着酒气的目光。

“不好意思？”

行了，好了，他完了。作为一个与目标与雇佣者无关的杀手他把自己也卷进这摊子事里了。“你听见我说的了，谁让你当头头的？你们投过票吗？”他感觉着自己的嘴唇一开一合，手掌在酒杯上握紧又松开。

安灼拉低头回视他，皱起了眉头，“你喝醉了？”

“我是喝了酒，但这不是重点。重点是，你错了，全部都错了。非常，非常严重的错误。”

接着，格朗泰尔看着安灼拉的嘴唇抿成了一条曲线，也许是个微笑？不，不，他不可能是在微笑，这太荒谬了。“哦？”安灼拉靠上了酒鬼的桌边，将双臂交叉在胸前，等着他继续说下去。

哦天，安灼拉，你该不是个傻子吧。格朗泰尔吸了口气站起来。这只让他们站得更靠近了一些，再进一步他就要撞上安灼拉高挺的鼻梁。

我现在就能杀了你，你连反应都来不及。

格朗泰尔想着。他外套袖子里就藏着锋利的小刀。杀人是他的工作，有人付钱他就动手，他精通杀人的三百六十招。只需扭动手腕上前一步，将刀锋划过那段性感的喉咙——

但他没有。

他做不到。

因为还不是时候。他要让他看看，等他明白了他所做的一切有多愚蠢之后再干净利落地结果了他。

于是刚攥紧的小刀又被丢回了衣兜底部。然后呢，他和安灼拉一整晚的争执就这么开始了。

他们在缪尚多呆了几小时，从康德，休谟争论到尼采，没有一件事他俩能意见统一。甚至在格朗泰尔步行回家这件事上安灼拉都不予以认同。他告诉格朗泰尔这里的街道不太“安全”（其实各种层面上的这条街可以说是很热闹了，当然安灼拉不会明白），而格朗泰尔只是笑着回应他骑士精神早就不复存在。这又引发了新一轮的争吵，最后格朗泰尔不得不叫了辆出租车送安灼拉回家，并保证，争论明天继续。

回到家的时候，脑子里嗡嗡叫着提醒他还没说的话和明天打算同安灼拉争执的话题终于是在格朗泰尔的头沾上枕头的时候消散进了空气中。他沉沉地睡了过去。

所以，当他凌晨四点从床上惊坐起来，才意识到自己的暗杀行动又一次遭遇了滑铁卢的时候，他骂出了一句响亮的“操你妈”。

哎，可这好像一点都不令人惊讶呢。

 

第五次。格朗泰尔走进缪尚，这一次他没喝酒，这一次他很清醒。

结局：他和安灼拉一开始吵架时间就像是被按了暂停键。在这时候，除了吵架，格朗泰尔的脑子里不做他想。

 

这一切好像成了常态，成了例行公事。制定暗杀计划，准备周全，走进缪尚，买酒，几杯酒下肚，吵架开始。这不是他的错！是这个家伙，这该死的、愚蠢的、永远乐观主义的大金毛！他居然以为自己真的可以改变世界而且毫不犹豫毫不恐惧地制定计划！他难道不知道有多少政治家和腐败分子直言不讳地要取他性命吗！

这里的取他性命就是字面上的取他性命。格朗泰尔不就是就是被雇来干这个的？

 

第十次。在这一次格朗泰尔终于有了突破性进展，他掏了枪，还从安灼拉的背后对准了他的头。

那天他俩照常（照常！他现在居然也成了个有例行公事的人，天哪）在缪尚的吵架集会结束之后穿过小镇回家，在路上安灼拉的手机响了。他到一条巷子里去接电话的时候，宽阔的后背就门户大开地对着格朗泰尔。

这简直是前未有过的好机会！自他开始千方百计地设法暗杀安灼拉以来最有可能成功的一次了！他们站在城镇最阴暗的角落，四下无人，如果就在这里抛下安灼拉的尸体再拿走了他的钱包，那么这案子就一定会被警察当成一起再平常不过的抢劫案不再置喙。这能赖得了谁呢，只怪安灼拉这么晚还独自在小巷子里晃荡了。

他的手本能地向腰间的手枪探去，抬高手臂扭动手腕将枪口对准了安灼拉的后脑，食指缓缓弯曲——

一声巨响！

一只受惊的小猫尖叫着从他身旁飞奔而过。转过身来查看情况的安灼拉眉心正对上了格朗泰尔黑黢黢的枪口。

他皱起了眉毛，对电话那头的公白飞说，“没什么，格朗泰尔吓到了一只猫，”目光却穿过枪口紧锁住格朗泰尔的眼睛，“到家我再给你回电话？好的，再见。”他的手指划过屏幕挂掉了电话，手机滑进了口袋。

“呃……”格朗泰尔犹犹豫豫地哼了一声。

尴尬。

安灼拉耸了耸肩：“其实我一直在猜你到底什么时候动手。”

这只是个意外——不——“什么？你知道？”

“你喝醉了的时候总是不怎么注意藏好自己那些‘东西’，”安灼拉抬起半边眉毛，“古费拉克拥抱你的时候就感觉到了你的枪套。热安在你胳膊上写诗的时候看到了你的小刀。而公白飞几个礼拜前就注意到你偷偷跟踪我了。”他摊了摊手，“我们早就知道会有人被派来解决我——不知道的只是谁会来杀我。”

“我——你——操，这到底怎么回事？”格朗泰尔问道，他想他的脑子兴许有些绕不过弯来。这群天真烂漫、梦想着美丽新世界的“革命家”居然从一开始就在关注他、研究他，而且发现了他就是那个刺客？妈的，他有种被背叛了的感觉。明明他才是卧底。

他摇着头努力把关注点重新放到安灼拉身上：“那你们为什么让我加入你们的讨论？为什么要让我靠近你？”

“为什么不让你加入？”安灼拉耸着肩回答，将双手摊在格朗泰尔的面前，“如果我都没法说服你——一个想要杀我的人——来了解我们的思考方式，理解我们想要的未来，那么我就根本不够格来当革命的领导者。”

哦，他很好，他可真好哦。“你可真高尚啊，安灼拉，富有自我牺牲精神。”他讽刺地说，“但你这样做根本没法解决任何实际问题，你们的“革命”改变不了任何事实。就像现在，如果我想，就可以立刻杀了你。”

“你当然可以现在就杀了我，”安灼拉说道，冷静得令他沮丧，“你会吗？”

天哪，这是完全对他的挑战！对他的嘲讽！格朗泰尔简直没法控制自己的手去扣下那该死的扳机——但刚刚安灼拉和公白飞的通话适时地闪现进了他的脑海。安灼拉在通话中提到了他，作为一个猜中了他底细的人公白飞也一定时时提防着他，很难保证刚才的通话没有录音。如果去查死亡时间和通话时间，很明显，他的罪行就暴露在阳光之下。

“操，你真是个混蛋，安灼拉。”他发誓，他这么说的时候安灼拉一定幸灾乐祸地笑了出来。我们走着瞧，等“祸”降临在你头上的时候你还怎么笑得出来。

于是这一次，手枪明明已经对准了安灼拉的头，却又一次没能给他致命一击。

 

他决定去找若李和博须埃谈谈。

博须埃的脖子上还缠着层厚厚的绷带，但当格朗泰尔打开他和若李合住公寓的大门时，他看起来还一如既往是个乐天派。“嗨，R，”他笑着退后几步，迎格朗泰尔走进客厅。外套被扔上了沙发靠背，格朗泰尔把头伸进厨房，若李正在里面煮咖啡。

“嗨，”若李回头朝他打招呼，“咖啡，要吗？”

“要。给我来一杯最苦的，最黑的，最能让人打起精神的。”

“我们真是你的救世主，是不是？”博须埃笑着倒回椅子上，“所以，目标干掉了没？”

“干——”格朗泰尔拖长声音尝试撒谎，“掉了？”但很快就丧气地垂下肩膀打断了自己：“没干掉。”

若李的下巴和手里的马克杯同时自由落体：“你说什么？”

“你——认真的？”博须埃问道，“你还从来没有……”

“任务失败，我知道，我知道。”格朗泰尔挫败的放任自己哼哼着瘫倒在了椅子上，半边屁股滑出了椅座，“就只是，其实只是——唉，如果你看到他你就明白了，他有这个，他的脸——”

“所有人都有脸，”若李捡起桌上的马克杯碎片，“你要是说他没脸可能会更令人惊讶一点。”

“唉，你不懂，”格朗泰尔答道，“他的脸不一样。”

“他鼻子被打折了？”博须埃猜道。

“哦，他有美人痣？”若李歪歪头。

“该不会有三只眼？”

“他有尖牙？”

“扇风耳！”

“难道他——”

“不是！求求你们闭嘴吧！你们不懂的，”他叹了口气，“就只是，只是非常——”他的手在脸上胡乱地呼噜了两下，终于还是放弃了。哪有什么词能够形容出安灼拉的美呢。当若李把咖啡递给他的时候，他望着捧在手里的马克杯半睁眼睛皱着眉头的样子就像是那杯咖啡里蕴藏着全世界的秘密。

盯着放空自己的格朗泰尔一会，若李无奈地决定开口询问：“这任务你还打算做吗？虽然博须埃没法做，但如果你不想做了我还是——”

“不！”格朗泰尔突然尖叫出声，“我是说——好，呸，不，不用。我不需要你来接这个任务。我能做好，我就是——我得换个方法，就这样。”

 

然后是这一次。这一次他最终像个外来入侵物种强占了安灼拉的公寓。

若李在做刺客前是个医生，所以调派人员的工作才是他的强项。舞刀弄枪的活更适合交给博须埃和格朗泰尔这样的家伙，对于他自己来说，下毒和药物过量才是刺杀的首选武器。

格朗泰尔从他手里接过一管无色无味的液体，他知道，把这管液体随便倒进什么里它都会立刻溶解得无影无踪。

其余的装备就只有一双皮手套还有发卡了。还在十七岁的时候他就只靠一根发卡撬开了一辆车的车门，只为了好玩。当然，车里的现金不拿白不拿。

作案时间选在安灼拉外出工作的时候。他的公寓大楼是早先由一座钟楼所改装的。噢对，下回看到安灼拉他得提醒他：不要把钱全花在房租上，因为你的房子可能就会成为刺客的目标——下次一定要记住，哦好吧，如果这回他的暗杀计划成功了那安灼拉也不会再有下次机会了。

安灼拉公寓大楼门卫和他已经是熟人了，直接放他进了大楼。电梯里也没有其他人，运气不错。他按了电梯的顶层按钮，靠着电梯内的镜面静静等待。终于叮的一声响，门缓缓开启，一阵期待窸窸窣窣地顺着他的脊椎爬上来，肾上腺素的飙升往往预示着一项工作即将完成。

他避开房门外走廊的摄像头，找出监控盲点并把它推到了看不到门的角度。完美，他抑制住兴奋跑到房门口蹲跪下来，从皮口袋里掏出开锁发卡准备工作。他很想抽烟，可房顶闪烁的火灾报警器时刻提醒着他如今的报警器有多么高效灵敏。他只好叼了几根发卡，心不在焉地啃两口。金属的味道，不太好。

他一只手去拿他嘴里的发卡，另一只手就撑在门上——门，门？还没来得及思考刚还触到的光滑木制门板是怎么从他指尖滑脱的，他就咣当一声脸朝下地顺着滑开的大门拍在了闪亮的木地板上。

“这他妈怎么回事？”他吐出半含在嘴里的发卡。门不是关着的吗？可眼前的大门就是这么开着，被他推开了快九十度，展开“手臂”欢迎他赶快进屋来。房间内部的陈设一览无余，看起来——其实还挺不错，干净整洁，不不不这不是重点——非常奇怪，等到大脑终于又开始转动了，他惊讶的睁大了眼睛，“这他妈的不可能。”

他立刻从尴尬的狗吃屎姿势跳起来到门边去检查——

和他的惊人猜想一样。没有，安灼拉的门没有锁，那个名词的锁。

“认真的吗？”格朗泰尔咕哝道，从兜里掏出手机开始拨号码。

 

当安灼拉结束了一天的工作回到家，一个从没见过的男人就坐在他公寓门框上和他大眼瞪小眼，两秒钟以后那男人的注意力又重新回到了他的门上，专注于给门安装一个——锁？而格朗泰尔就坐在他的沙发上，脚高高地翘在咖啡桌上，噼里啪啦地敲着他笔记本电脑的键盘。

“你到底在搞什么？”安灼拉说。

“噢，你回来了，”格朗泰尔抬起眼皮，“不用介意弗兰克，他已经快搞定了。”

“你手上拿的是我的笔记本电脑？”

“是啊。我看你真需要好好适应下二十一世纪了，这台电脑简直是个反人类的老古董。而且——‘罗伯斯庇尔’？真是个危险的密码，嗯？”

安灼拉被噎得哑口无言，只好装作清嗓子咳了一声。弗兰克已经站起来了，手正在工作服上拍灰：“好了，现在您安全了。已经付钱了吗？”

“刚打过去了。”格朗泰尔把笔记本的屏幕转向装锁工人，一边的安灼拉也把头伸了过来。

“你用的是我的——你黑了我的银行账户？”安灼拉几乎尖叫出声。

“是啊，是啊，”弗兰克带着工具箱离开公寓之后格朗泰尔皱着眉做了个若有所思的表情，“但你也太小题大做，装个锁而已，有什么可生气的。你家的门居然没装锁？你觉得无所谓吗——谁想杀你就能推门进来捅你一刀？”

空气静默了几秒。  
“如果有人真想闯进来，”安灼拉终于从压抑的空气中找回了呼吸，“保安和摄像头都没能拦住他的话，那区区一把锁也没什么用，对吧？”意有所指地朝格朗泰尔抬起了半条眉毛。

格朗泰尔把笔记本合上放回咖啡桌：“是，是，但这是重点吗？你知不知道，我是个专业人员，我有我的标准。就这么走进去的话还有什么溜门撬锁的乐趣？完全体现不出我的职业水准，还有失我的职业操守。跳着华尔兹转进门然后把这个——”他晃了晃从衣兜里拿出的小玻璃瓶，里面透明的液体撞击瓶塞腾起小水花，“倒进你的牛奶里。这太简单了，我需要一点难度和挑战。”

“你需要一点挑战，哦。”安灼拉重复道。与此同时厨房里的计时器叮铃铃地响了。

“我做了晚餐，”说着格朗泰尔起身朝厨房走去，“你是个素食主义者？为了你能继续进行你拯救世界的伟大事业，我上网找了几个豆腐食谱。我觉得看起来还不错，不知道味道怎样，但它至少应该能填饱你的肚子。”

安灼拉被一个人扔在了客厅。他眨了眨眼，有些摸不着头脑。刚才到底都他妈的发生了什么？

 

下一次的行动他几乎要成功地杀掉安灼拉了！

这次的计划是在安灼拉昏昏欲睡反抗不及的时候下手。事后看来，这大概不是个好主意，因为见鬼，安灼拉睡着时那么可爱，就像一只蜷缩在温暖小窝里的小猫咪。

“什么情况？”当他低下头，发现安灼拉缩着肩膀斜靠在他怀里时，他说。

这天晚上他们在网飞上看电影（“我没有网飞账号。”安灼拉走进公寓，格朗泰尔果不其然也来了他的公寓。“我给你注册了，”格朗泰尔在厨房里回应他——他正在往锅里到玉米粒，“我还给你做了爆米花。”）。起初他嘟囔着还有伟大革命计划要去制定拒绝了格朗泰尔的邀请，但最终，还是屈服了。然后在屏幕上的脸孔在眼前越来越模糊、声音渐渐退潮般远去的时候也没抵抗住袭来的困意，靠着格朗泰尔的手臂和半边肩膀，睡着了。

格朗泰尔低头看着，安灼拉的气息拂在他撸起袖子的手臂上，是时候了。他小心翼翼地把没被抓住的手里的爆米花碗放到沙发脚边，然后将这只手悬停在了这只睡得香甜的大橘猫的脖子上。他从没试过掐死任务目标，可这是他现在唯一可供选择的方案。

可是天杀的安灼拉怎么能被掐死呢！他的喉咙发出可爱的呼噜声，不舒服似的扭动了两下，转而抱住了格朗泰尔准备捏住他脖颈的手臂。没有抽出被搂住的胳膊，也没有收紧悬停在他脖颈上的手指，格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔开始着迷地沉醉在了“安灼拉的皮肤有多柔软”这个问题中。他看起来就像是一尊雪白无瑕的云石雕像，安静的，光滑的，冰冷的——

噢，他想他需要一条小毯子盖盖好！

想到此他立刻要起身打算去找条小毯子来，然而睡梦中的小猫咪并不打算让他离开。他皱了皱眉，爪子抱得更紧了。格朗泰尔无奈地叹了口气：“好了，我不走，我就在这。”他侧侧身让他俩依偎地更舒服了些，合上了眼皮。

几小时后，他在沙发上独自醒来，一条毛毯盖到了下巴。桌上还有一张安灼拉留下的便条：工作去了。

啊，操。

 

第十二次和第十三次暗杀行动和预期的一样（和预期一样的失败，他是已经对暗杀成功不抱希望了吗？）。

（“你知道吗？”巴阿雷对安灼拉说，“你客厅里有人在磨刀。”

安灼拉重重地叹了口气。）

 

第十四次。安灼拉的房东在这次暗杀行动执行期间来敲了门，此时格朗泰尔正在安灼拉的卧室里安装一个复杂的机关陷阱——这些用来审问犯人的眼罩和小皮鞭能让他可爱的目标在睡梦中就与世长辞。这样他就不用担心不争气的自己又一次因为看到那张该死的脸而忘了正事了。

接着前门开了，脚步声传进了客厅。他困惑地走出卧室（安灼拉应该还有两个小时才会回家），发现一个不认识的男人也同样困惑地盯着他。

他们无言地看着对方，几秒钟后，那个男人发话了。“你知道吗，”他的目光在格朗泰尔脖子上的皮带和手里的口塞之间来回游移，“我根本不想知道你们在干什么。”

是个聪明人，格朗泰尔心不在焉地想。

“不管你们在干什么，房租到期了。”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，想也没想就给安灼拉补交上了房租。所以在那天晚上，当安灼拉走进卧室并把他布置的“得意之作”毁于一旦的时候，他难道不该生气吗？这间公寓，在法律意义上讲明明已经有一半是他的了。

呃好吧，虽然法律上讲，他应该算是才刚刚搬进来。

等等——什么？

噢，操。

 

 

于是格朗泰尔就顺理成章地搬进来了——虽然这并没有让这对冤家的生活产生什么实际性的变化。

争吵仍在继续，每时每刻，每分每秒。

不同的只是：在边吃早餐边讨论哲学的同时，俩人还会你一言我一语正儿八经地分析谁去杂货铺采购更好；不约而同开始的赌气行为也包括在内：格朗泰尔总是刚把橙汁拿出冰箱就开始吨吨吨——这样会好喝吗？不，他只是想惹安灼拉生气；相对的，安灼拉则是把他的文件丢得到处都是，这总能成功地使格朗泰尔的烦躁更上一层楼。

他们一同窝在沙发里看电影看到打鼾，就格朗泰尔能否把枪支藏进水槽边的橱柜争论不休。

格朗泰尔在撰写一本著作，名为《安灼拉必须死的n个理由 》，他已经收集到了第二十六条：安灼拉的金发总是会堵住浴室的地漏

而至今，他还没被洗澡时漫过脚趾的泡泡逼得发狂则全归功于他小笔记本上的另一个记录——他给它命名为《睡眠不足时的小混蛋安灼拉最可爱的n个瞬间》。里面包括了大橘猫安灼拉睡着时无意识的噘嘴，求抱抱，还有在睡梦里反驳他时含糊不清的咕哝（通常只有“不，不”“你不对”这样类似的车轱辘话）等。

对，这种同居很正常，格朗泰尔肯定道。为了谋杀安灼拉，他不得不和他住一起，这是计划的一部分。

 

“你没别处可去了吗？”安灼拉这天早晨走过开放式厨房，而格朗泰尔正在做早饭。

“我买了好多东西！”某人装听不见地转移话题，往煎锅里扔了片吐司，“我早上路过超市时想给自己买些牛奶，”他回头朝安灼拉眨眨眼睛，自顾自地继续，“结果进去以后你冰箱看到的惨状就自己浮现出来了……画面感！里面简直没有连能吃的东西！所以如果你连吃的东西都没有我该往什么里面下毒毒！”

“是，是，你说得是。”安灼拉揉着眼睛往卫生间走。

几分钟后他猛然回头：“等等，你对我的食物做了什么！”

“我说的是，能吃的，”格朗泰尔扒拉两下煎锅里的吐司，“豆腐和紫甘蓝？能吃？”

“豆腐和紫甘蓝当然能吃，它们有——”

“早餐好了！”格朗泰尔大声打断，颠起锅子，煎锅中的法式吐司便施了魔法一样飞进了他手中的盘子并被推到了安灼拉面前。他面带微笑：“现在再不走你就要晚咯。”

正垫着一片厨房纸巾去抓刚出锅的吐司的安灼拉闻言一愣，几点了？天，要迟到了！他慌忙扯下搭在沙发上的外套，跑出家门。而他有没有被他飞速塞进嘴里的半块吐司烫到舌头就不得而知了。

“工作顺利！”格朗泰尔冲他的背影喊道。

几分钟后，格朗泰尔才意识到——噢，该死的他又失败了。那支稳稳当当立在灶台上的小玻璃瓶正嘲笑他呢，他又忘记在把食物交给安灼拉前把掺毒进去了。

 

“呃……”这个美妙的下午古费拉克坐在安灼拉公寓的沙发上，看着同样美妙的只裹了一条浴巾的格朗泰尔穿过客厅，把半拉身子探进冰箱的时候，发出了尴尬的声音。

安灼拉则直接无视了他，对，就是那个撅着屁股翻腾冰箱的那家伙。

几秒种后格朗泰尔发出了一声哀嚎：“家里橙汁喝完了？”

“还有呢，”安灼拉回答，努力将注意放回咖啡桌上他和古费拉克还有公白飞起草的计划书上，“后面，还有一箱。”

公白飞小心翼翼地咳嗽了一声，安灼拉抬起头看向了盯着他的两个最好的朋友。“怎么了？”他问。你认真的吗？古费拉克挑起眉毛表示，向一旁半裸的格朗泰尔歪了歪头。

噢……安灼拉皱起眉毛，“他付了租金。”

“我还给你买菜做饭！”格朗泰尔的声音从厨房传来。接茬接的挺快。

“所以他觉得这屋子理所应当有一半是他的了，”安灼拉翻了个白眼，指指桌上的计划书企图将话题带回正题，“所以——”

“——所以把你的脚从我的咖啡桌上拿下来！”格朗泰尔突然出现在安灼拉身边，得意地对古费拉克颐指气使，“而且，你们的计划也很糟。”

“这和你没关——什么？”

“我说你们的计划，” 他装模作样地朝古费拉克吭了两声，在古费拉克把脚从咖啡桌上放下去以后（古费拉克发誓，他才不是听这家伙的，只是因为安灼拉也在一旁盯着他）才继续说道，“非常糟糕。”他一只手扶住桌角，另一只手在铺在桌面的计划书上敲了两下，“相信我，作为专业人士还是我最了解这些东西——诡计啊托辞啊潜行啊。你们的计划根本行不通，你们想要做的是……”

所以这一整个下午格朗泰尔都做了些什么呢？让我们来看看，嗯，计划对安灼拉实行的暗杀貌似一步都没有实施。全部的时间都花在给高尚的“革命三人组”传授技能上了，如果雇他的人知道了大概得想要杀了他吧。哎，糟糕透了。

 

而这一次——是第多少次了。这一次他救了安灼拉的性命。

格朗泰尔向雇主发誓，以他的职业道德（如果还有的话）担保，他真不是故意的。事情就那么发生了。那天他正打着跟踪调查的幌子在安灼拉工作的那条街上的美术用品商店买东西。

啊，安灼拉下班了。

啊，现在他走上街了。

天，他自己都觉得自己像个变态怪人——能隔着三栋楼就注意到某个人从第四栋楼门口出来？还有谁！他把钱付给店主，急匆匆地抓住刚买的画具赶回街上，正好看到安灼拉陷入了在令人眼花缭乱的车流当中。

接下来的几秒钟格朗泰尔无法准确形容，那就像驳杂的色块和嘈杂的乐器鸣叫混成了一团。车辆开过的呼啸声，轮胎在地上的摩擦声，急刹车刺耳的尖叫……然后在他将安灼拉扑倒在了人行道上，膝盖狠狠撞上了粗粝的地面带来一阵尖锐的刺痛，刚买来的颜料滚进了街边的排水沟里。行人、打开车门查看情况的人，大睁着蓝眼睛仰视着他的安灼拉将他包围在了人行道中央。

他看上去有些茫然。大概如果有人把你的头猛撞到地上人都会这样吧，格朗泰尔想。又花了几分钟的时间思考这是否是其他人的一个暗杀行动——应该不是，这看起来只是一起普通的交通事故。

而他的第十四次暗杀又失败了，刚进行到跟踪这一步就戛然而止。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉犹豫地握住他的前臂，小心翼翼地问他。

“没人告诉你过马路的时候要看两边吗？”格朗泰尔突然大声叫道，声音大得以致他自己的耳朵都开始抗议他有些歇斯底里了，“刚刚你差点就被撞死了！”

安灼拉心虚地没吭声。我可能有些脑震荡，格朗泰尔想。

“行了，起来吧。”他站起身蹭掉手上的灰，将手伸向安灼拉，“回家吧。”

而关于这次事故，除了思考了一下让安灼拉回学校重新接受一遍道路安全教育的可行性以外，格朗泰尔没有多想。总有那么多人马路上跑来跑去，这不会是人为事故的。

 

而毫无疑问的，这就是人为事故。

 

现在，为了能付上房租，格朗泰尔不得不做些其他工作了，暗杀安灼拉这个长期任务以外的工作。因为他不得不承认，这些日子他存下来的老本已经快被吃光了。

上次付房租是什么时候来着？

他一直以“自由的灵魂”自居（就是蹭饭的，博须埃如是说），居无定所但自由自在地飘荡在各个城市上空，今夜陷进谁的沙发，明天又靠在谁的车座、躺上谁的床。

其实他也是有自己的家的。不，那不能算是个家，那栋房子更像个武器库。他有些难过地想。

重操旧业并不是什么难事，唯一问题只在于他得在深夜出去工作几个小时。于是在这又一个平淡无奇的晚上，格朗泰尔完成工作疲惫地推开他和安灼拉公寓的房门，拖着沉重的双腿往里走的时候，脑子里的唯一想法只有：我的卧室可真远啊。

他的卧室在公寓的另一头，他们之间的距离像隔了一片大西洋——今晚海平面上升，也许已经直逼太平洋了。

他悄悄地推开安灼拉的卧室房门，放轻脚步尽量不发出响动，但安卓拉还是醒了。他边努力眨着泛着困意的双眼企图清醒一点，边嘀咕着：“R？”

“嗯……”格朗泰尔哼了一声作为回应，他也好困好累，现在发出任何一个音节都是极限挑战。他便无声地开始脱衣服。安灼拉一定还没睡醒——否则他怎么会一动不动地躺在床上，半睁半闭着眼睛，看着，一言不发。格朗泰尔打赌他一定眼神发直，虽然他也困得根本看不清楚。

距离软绵绵大床只剩下一步之遥，可那看上去要花一辈子的时间才能勾到垂下床单的一角。

但最终他成功了！冲过终点了！球进了！床垫像沼泽一样包围住了身体，他成功在安灼拉的被窝里安营扎寨。床垫传来的扭动终于让安灼拉清醒了些。他把睁大了眼睛，皱起眉头。

“不许抱怨。”格朗泰尔在他说话前抢先堵住了他的嘴，他好困，说完这话他的意识大概就要飘向远方了。

“你有自己的卧室。”安灼拉的声音微弱地抗议，在这种情况下当然毫无作用。

“嗯……但你的床更舒服，”格朗泰尔把脸埋进枕头表示不看不听，“就让我睡吧，求你。”

安灼拉往一侧挪了挪窝，没继续反驳。这和格朗泰尔预料的不符，但他当然十分乐意接受这个结果。黑暗中传来的两人的心脏规律的跳动，安灼拉的呼吸声也慢慢地融进了他的黑甜乡。

这一夜他们以共享了安灼拉的床告终。

 

“呃……”在某天安灼拉从睡梦中醒来，无奈地发现格朗泰尔毫不客气地横在他身上，蜷着手指的双手抓着他胸前的T恤。

这是怎么成为常态的？

他还用鼻子蹭着安灼拉的肩膀！

温暖的体温让格朗泰尔扭动着拒绝醒来，可意识还是在不可避免地回笼。呃……自己好像躺在了什么东西——什么人——上面……

格朗泰尔迷茫地眨了一次眼，两次，四周逐渐清晰：他慢半拍地感觉到自己搭在安灼拉T恤上的手，然后呆愣愣地看着手指从被抓皱了的布料上松开。即使在他支起胳膊俯视安灼拉的时候，他的两只手居然还按在那片有紧绷肌肉的胸膛上——他的手！叛徒！他要全心全意地谴责它们！毫不留情地！

安灼拉看着他，挑起眉毛。

“吼！”格朗泰尔慌忙地把双手按在安灼拉的肩膀上屈起手指，装出一副邪恶女巫的样子，但未免有些底气不足，“我正要，掐死你呢。”

“掐什么？T恤？”

“脖子，”格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，“摸到了。”他的手指随着他的话从安灼拉的胸膛滑上了脖颈，轻微的呼吸声与在他指肚下突突跳动的脉搏融为一体。

“好啊，”安灼拉说，虽然他听起来并不算冷静但还是保持微笑，“‘某某人窒息而死’，挺博人眼球的头版头条。”

“头版头条？我都不知道你居然——”天哪，这是犯规！安灼拉太过分了！安灼拉居然用他的屁股顶上了他的屁股——他从没觉得自己的身体这么敏感过！他顿感自己虚弱了好几倍。

就在这时，窗户在他们身旁炸开。

谢天谢地，格朗泰尔的身体本能总能比他的大脑更快地运转起来。在尖锐的玻璃碎片突然被喷射到房间四处的瞬间，他抱着安灼拉飞快地滚到了地上，本该精准射入安灼拉眉心的那颗子弹才打在了枕头上，白色轻盈的羽毛在房间中纷纷飞舞。如果不看事件的起因，这还是蛮浪漫的。

然而此时没人能去注意那该死的羽毛，死寂随之蔓延开来，沉重压抑。虽然不合时宜，但在沉默中格朗泰尔还是突然意识到了他俩让人脸红的姿势：卷在床单里，他躺在地上，安灼拉膝盖顶着他的屁股，手按着他的胸。

“搞什么鬼？”安灼拉的脸颊通红，他盯着格朗泰尔的目光变得愤怒和困惑，也许还有些羞耻，他猜，和沮丧，“我以为你他妈的已经不干这事了！”

而格朗泰尔躺在地板上，他身下的玻璃碎片在吱吱作响，他的双手因突如其来的恐惧和愤怒抑制不住地颤抖，“不是我！”他抬眼，对上安灼拉烧灼着他的目光。

“有其他人，”那个恐怖的猜想如同冰凉的长蛇爬上他的颈椎，“另一个杀手。”

他妈的这又是怎么一回事！

 

“有人要杀安灼拉。”当天晚上，格朗泰尔把安灼拉送到缪尚后，向公白飞保证了无数次一定会让安灼拉安全回家，并在他让安灼拉远离那些该死的窗户之后收获了来自正主的无数个白眼。

然后他独自去找了若李和博须埃。

若李和博须埃面面相觑，几秒钟后看向他。“我们知道啊。”若李说，成功地让饮料呛进了格朗泰尔的鼻腔。

“什么？”他咳着水，等他终于把气捋顺了，“你知道？”

“知道啊，为什么不知道？”博须埃看傻子一样盯着他。等等等等，不会是他俩吧？他俩正在计划暗杀安灼拉？操，格朗泰尔想，如果是这样的话那他该选择谁？如果是他俩和他的安——和安灼拉同时掉进了海里？噢天哪，他没法选择。

“是谁？”他决定再苟延残喘一下。

看着若李皱起眉头，格朗泰尔的手在桌下缓缓移动着，他想他做出选择了，他藏在袖子里的小刀落进手掌。

“你啊？”

“什——么？”咣当一声小刀落向地面，“我没有，我——哦天……”

他慌忙钻到桌下捡小刀，好掩饰他涨得通红的脸颊。等他终于钻出来的时候，若李和博须埃两人都皱着眉盯着他，“啊哈……哈哈哈……”尬笑使人更加尴尬。于是他决定快刀斩乱麻，抓起杯子一口闷了剩下的饮料：“呃怎么你们还不知道我现在和他住一起吗？”

这一次轮到博须埃呛住了。

若李拍着他的后背给他顺气，然而这只证明了博须埃确实是个倒霉蛋的事实（还是个小脑不太发达的倒霉蛋）。博须埃撞上桌子，成功地把杯子连带饮料全部扫向了地面。

“确实有可能，”在他们确保博须埃不至于呛死之后，若李说道，“你一直没完成这项工作，雇主肯定会找其他人来做。”

“嗨嗨嗨，他们难道觉得我做不到吗？区区一个——区区一个安灼拉。”区区一个安灼拉，哦。若李和博须埃给了他两张冷漠脸。“怎么可能！我完全可以胜任这项任务！只要我想我立刻就能杀了他！现在，就现在我就能回家杀他，冷酷的杀手从不迟疑——虽然，呃我是说，你们不觉得如果不把他漂亮的眼睛可爱的嘴巴画下来再开枪那简直是犯罪吗！你们真该看看他早上起来揉着眼睛迷糊的样子——哦天，”刚才的话真的是经过他的大脑说出来的吗？他难以置信地捂住眼睛，“我搞砸了，我搞砸了是不是？”

“很明显。”若李没忍住鼻腔里的笑声。

格朗泰尔呻吟着瘫倒在桌上：“妈的糟透了。”

 

神秘人针对安灼拉的第三次暗杀发生在他们从缪尚回家的路上。当时安灼拉正滔滔不绝地和格朗泰尔争论着现代政府不贪污腐败的可能性。这次暗杀发生得完全出乎格朗泰尔的预料。

刺客难道不该是个专业性很强的职业？那人应该会在屋顶盯着瞄准镜等待时机，但绝不该是个看起来还不满十七岁的孩子，他从小巷里大喊着安灼拉的名字向他们冲来，然后在安灼拉——这人是个傻子吧——回答“我是”的时候抡起双枪开始疯狂扣动扳机。

“我的妈呀，你是哪门子杀手？你认真的？”格朗泰尔自言自语道，然而当他回头发现安灼拉本能地移动去寻找掩护的时候，语气立刻变得严厉起来：“呆着别动！敢动一步我立刻杀了你。”

安灼拉被格朗泰尔突然的大吼吓住了一瞬，听了他的话的没有动，但他全身都紧绷了起来。四处乱飞的子弹将空气搅得浑浊不堪。安灼拉看起来很糟，他痛苦地保持着沉默。

“哈，”格朗泰尔回头朝安灼拉哼笑一声，“有人拿枪指着你你才终于闭嘴了？”

子弹还在持续发射，射得更高更远，好在依旧完全没准头。

格朗泰尔用眼角余光寻找可以用来做武器的东西，心中暗骂自己居然没有带枪。他的目光落在了附近的一个金属垃圾桶上——好吧，就它了，虽然有些有损形象。

几秒内他敏捷地避开子弹抓住了垃圾桶的铁盖。在这时候，他表现得才像个真正的杀手。他以后脚跟为轴旋转身体，飞速靠近那个关注点只在安灼拉身上的杀手。接近了！居然有这样不专业的家伙，居然都没有意识到格朗泰尔的靠近——直到格朗泰尔用全身的力气将垃圾桶的盖子怼到了他的脸上，发出软骨和骨头被一同压碎的声音。

男孩哀嚎起来，枪被扔在地上，他痛苦地捂住满是血的鼻子。

“一点点来自专业人士的建议：双枪同时开火？”格朗泰尔说道，“电影里很酷，现实中毫无意义。”

“真的？”安灼拉的声音从他背后传来。

“对。因为你的视线只能集中在一个目标上，除非你两只眼睛能分工合作——等等，你闭嘴好吗，重点不在这。”转过身，冷酷杀手面向蜷缩在地上的男孩，男孩又不小心戳到了他受伤的鼻子，死命挣扎，“你。谁雇的你？”

男孩抬起头像只受惊的小老鼠：“我不知道！”

“这个回答不太尽如人意，嗯？”

“对天发誓！我不知道！那条广告上说——”

“广告？”

男孩目光怪异地看着他，继续说下去：“在克雷格列表上的……”

格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，难以置信：“你在开玩笑。”

 

事实证明，他的确没有。

———————————————

熟练工种

现结工作：害虫防治

无需必要经验。请自带装备，包括（不限于）手枪、子弹、刀、毒药、绳索、三氯甲烷。委托方愿意承担工作期间产生的任何医疗费用及任务失败可能造成的法律问题。此列表不会作为法律上的任何证据。

•工作地点：纽约州/新泽西州/康涅狄格州

•仅限应聘者联系。招聘人员请勿联系本条招聘启事。

•请勿联系委托方商谈其他业务、产品及商业广告。

工作要求：能独立工作

能为客户服务/解决问题对时间安排进行适度调整

能负担自己的葬礼

如果事态发展糟糕愿意提供进一步帮助

工作完成后请再联系委托方

附：安灼拉.png

用户ID：40339551270

发布时间：2013-08-29, 3:42 PM

点击发送邮件给好友

———————————————

“害虫防治？”安灼拉问，格朗泰尔盯着他。

“你他妈从这条广告就看出了这个？”  
“它明晃晃地挂在标题上！”安灼拉抗议道，指着电脑屏幕，“这是侮辱，天大的侮辱。”他放下手，却没立刻从格朗泰尔身旁离开，反而自然而然地靠在格朗泰尔身侧。

“你还在想什么是侮辱？有人要杀你。”

安灼拉挑起眉毛。

“……别看我我不是我没有！是其他的人，”他纠正道，却看着安灼拉的脸突然笑出声，“你的意思难道是想说，如果杀你的人是我你完全不介意吗？这可糟了，你可能患了斯德哥尔摩综合征的一种新型变种——”

“哦闭嘴吧，”安灼拉翻了个白眼，“有办法把这个广告撤掉吗？”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩：“我玩电脑还没那么牛逼。可你真是个幸运儿安灼拉，我认识有个人可以。”

 

“哇哦，”弗以伊走进公寓时感叹道，“你的任务目标是什么人啊，你还特意跑到这种地方来住？”

 

撤掉广告并没能使得前赴后继来杀安灼拉的广告应征者一扫而空，但起码成功降低了它们的次数和频率。

于是阻止暗杀行动就成了格朗泰尔的一项原则性工作。因为，他，格朗泰尔，努力工作获得“环大西洋杀手排行榜”首位荣誉称号的首席杀手，区区一群从克雷格列表应聘来的野鸡打手（也许有那么几个真正训练过的杀手）就想要揍扁他？没那么容易的。

可终归双拳难敌四手，他也是个人，不会分身的那种。所以安灼拉惹上的这个烂摊子处理起来并不是真的像说的那么容易。为了让事情简单些，他决定开始训练安灼拉，至少让他掌握些基本防身术。

但这对他俩来说无非就是从口头争吵上升到肢体冲突。大多数时候格朗泰尔还不得不给自己加大难度以免伤了安灼拉的自尊心或是真把他打出个好歹——因为安灼拉真的、真的天生就不是运动型人才。

举个例子来说：最近在他们讨论康德和他的意志自律法则的时候，格朗泰尔不得不一直戴着眼罩，可就算这样他依然能在争吵升级的那一刻将安灼拉绊倒在地上。

格朗泰尔用胳膊环住安灼拉的腰，轻而易举圈住了他（看，他多么轻易就能杀了他，他只是没下手而已），突然呼吸一滞——不得不说，人身体的感知能力总是在不能视物时被最大化——他感觉得到，安灼拉轻轻靠在了他身上。然后他的手（他发誓它俩绝对有自己的思想了）滑到进了安灼拉柔软的衬衫布料下，在他光滑柔软的背上跳起了康康舞。天知道在听到安灼拉的呼吸突然变得参差不齐的时候，他多想扯下眼罩看看他的脸，看看它是不是如他想象的那样布满红霞。

房东在这个时候推门而入。

噢。

他们阻止暗杀，他们训练防身，他们争辩对错……他们又忘记了交房租。

房东看了他俩——这两具大汗淋漓气喘吁吁在地板上纠缠成一坨的肢体——一眼，格朗泰尔还蒙着眼罩，在他的大腿上坐着一个……煮熟的安灼拉。“我对你们究竟在做什么仍然没有兴趣知道。”

他们用格朗泰尔最后一项任务的佣金付了六个月的房租，安灼拉为此感到羞愧，于是选择了在格朗泰尔每次看过来时都别开目光。有什么办法呢，格朗泰尔只好装作无事发生。

 

他们才不会说有一次为了躲开一个杀手他俩被锁在了缪尚的扫帚间里，三小时。对了，那三小时里安灼拉还没穿上衣。

 

接下来是个邮件炸弹。它在格朗泰尔的手里炸开，吓得他扔出了另一只手里的马克杯。造成的影响仅止于此。但是——

“好了，够了！”他把马克杯的残骸扫到地板上“我他妈的受够了。”

安灼拉在沙发后面看了他一眼：“你之前没有？”

事实证明，他们现在的生活太诡异了。而且他俩居然诡异地习惯了。暗杀再次来临时安灼拉连眼皮都懒得抬了。他切着电视频道。

“从前，我容忍了这群人敷衍了事的行动，”格朗泰尔一本正经地解释，“是因为我理解，每个人都该有个开始。虽然点击克雷格列表上的广告并不是个好方式，但毕竟每个人都需要个拿到第一份工作的机会。”

“嗯。”

“但这个！”他指着地板上那团残骸：咖啡和碎瓷片，“太可笑了，我最喜欢的杯子！”

他决定发动反攻了。找到那个雇主，从源头掐灭这群源源不断的杀手的拜访。

 

格朗泰尔做了缪尚咖啡馆的常客，实际上就相当于安灼拉小革命团体的一员。虽然他的集会活动十分单一，一共两项。分别是与巴阿雷进行喝酒比赛，以及偶尔大喊 “我反对！”来让安灼拉保持警惕。

他和安灼拉的争论仍会在晚上回家的路上开始进行，实际上，缪尚的大多数人甚至不知道他们是朋友。偶尔他俩的争吵也蔓延到缪尚的集会——通常是在安灼拉又对他们改变世界的计划过分乐观的时候。比如今晚。

“你当然不同意，”安灼拉说，在场的人都安静地看着他俩，这在格朗泰尔脑子里自动过滤成了二人世界，“你从来都不相信有更好的世界。”

“不是我不相信，”格朗泰尔反驳道，“只是事实证明，这不可能。谁不想生活在你描述的那个世界里：人人平等、政府倾听人民的愿望。可从几千年的历史来看，无论是谁做到那个位置上，“他抬了抬手指，”权利必将导致腐败。在位者为权利不择手段是永恒定律，尤其是有人——”他意有所指地向安灼拉抬起下巴，“——威胁到他们权利稳定的时候。比如，现在就已经有人计划着杀你……”

这句话使缪尚咖啡馆炸开了锅。

“某人是谁——”

“不他们不是——”

“他们怎么敢——”

“这太荒谬了——”

在这七嘴八舌的讨论当中，那个比最响亮的声音捉住了格朗泰尔的耳朵（至少在他的耳朵听来最响的那个），古费拉克右手拳头砸上左手手掌，做出恍然大悟的样子看向安灼拉：“噢！所以你才同意他和你同居的？这就说得通了！”格朗泰尔看到安灼拉困惑地转过头去对着古费拉克，“呃，我的意思是，你和格朗泰尔住一起并不是因为你喜欢这家伙，对吧？”

 

这——这只是——他不该——不该像这样的——他急促地站起身，身后椅子在地板上刮擦出刺耳的鸣叫。他抬脚向前跑去，缪尚的喧嚣在身后远去——这太蠢了，他知道，他知道，他居然会对古费拉克无心的问话感到难过，好像一下子被打了一拳。他不过是被雇来的一个杀手，哦天，他本来是个杀手的，来干掉安灼拉的那个。

他不确定在外面游荡了多久，但脚似乎最终也背叛了他，把他带回了他和安灼拉的小屋。

公寓大门敞开着——格朗泰尔的脑子里立刻敲响了警钟。自上次小巷子里的袭击开始他就一直保持了全副武装的状态（此前，他一直对安灼拉没问过他带没带枪有些耿耿于怀。但现在，他想他大概找到原因了。因为安灼拉实际上根本没喜欢过他），他缓缓摸到外套下的手枪，在走进房间时打开保险栓。

心脏骤然紧绷并开始疯狂跳动，格朗泰尔努力忽视掉紧张感贴着墙壁走进房间，将手枪紧握在手中，一边寻找有人闯入的痕迹。很快，那个被五花大绑在椅子上的人就出现在眼前：这人身体前倾，头颅下垂，但仍有呼吸。他还没来得及思考那人是否是安灼拉——

下一刻，他身后的地板短暂地吱吱作响，还未来得及反应屋内的陈设就在眼前天旋地转起来。天，是谁啊，这手法简直太粗暴了。

接着他彻底人事不省了。

当意识终于回复了一丝半缕的时候，他正躺在地板上，眼前的一切模糊不清。

“天哪，操，格朗泰尔你终于醒了！对不起！我——”一只温热的手掌抚上他的脸颊，拇指轻柔地摩擦他突出的颧骨。现在他确定了，打晕了他的绝对不是个杀手。眼前模糊的色块缓慢聚焦，终于将跪在他身旁俯着身子的安灼拉的轮廓清晰地映射进他的瞳孔。

“你有没有受伤……”他的头还昏着，是声带自己发出的声音。

“什么？不，不，没有，是我打了你……你有没有感觉恶心想吐？你还记不记得你是谁？你叫什——”

“天使啊，当你从天堂坠落的时候，你有没有受——操，你居然打我？”

“我怎么知道是谁进来了！”安灼拉接话接的真快！操！而当他的世界终于停止了旋转，他发现自己靠在安灼拉身上，眼前是他忧心忡忡的脸。“你就一声不吭地从缪尚跑出去了，我努力追你可是根本跟不上！我只好在家里等，接着这家伙就——”

“什么家伙？”如果格朗泰尔是只猎犬，那么此时他的耳朵已经竖起来了，目光变得锐利。杀手必须能随时对危险做出最快的反应。他站起身本能地把安灼拉护到身后，“他去哪了？他有没有伤你——等等。”

他的目光缓慢移动到了那个被绑在椅子上的家伙：“他？”

“嗯，”安灼拉点点头，“你教我的，”他挥了挥手里的空气球棒，“然后我就把他捆起来了——我不知道要拿他怎么办。然后一会他醒了，开始朝我大喊大叫，我就，当然，我就给他讲道理……他不听，”耸耸肩，“我只好又敲晕他了。”安灼拉无辜地眨了眨眼——

这一刻，就是格朗泰尔突然意识到——与此同时他脑子里那座火山正喷射出粉红色的桃心形泡泡——这就是他坠入了爱河的那一刻。

“噢……”他把右手按在胸口，那里正淌过一股名为安灼拉的温暖洋流（他刚起的）。安灼拉平安无事，安灼拉在他跑走之后去找他了。安灼拉还独自敲晕了一个成年男子并且把他绑在了椅子上。“我好为你骄傲。”

安灼拉抿住嘴角，还是没能忍住微笑：“那我们现在？”

“现在，我们结束这一切。”

他站起身，稳住残余的眩晕感带来的摇晃（他不介意了，一点也不介意安灼拉打他的事了）。迅速从被绑在椅子上的男人的手机通讯记录里找到了委托人的号码。

当滴声响到第四次的时候，熟悉的声音从电话那头传来。格朗泰尔和安灼拉都认出了声音的主人，那是个最近声名鹊起的政客，当然，他很快就会因为雇佣杀手暗杀年轻的金发革命者而落得声名狼藉，格朗泰尔和安灼拉保证。

“任完成务了吗？”

“看起来并没有。”

电话的那头听起来愣住了，接着：“安灼拉？”

“不是，但就是你想的那样。而且我比安灼拉坏多了，超坏超凶的那种。你知道吗？你他妈真让我受够了——在克雷格列表上发广告?当真？你不知道因为这一条广告会有人来送死？不该消停会了吗？你有没有没想过，其实在他身边有个更优秀、更机智、更——”安灼拉轻咳一声， “——可爱迷人的人在保护他吗？”

“我——”

“闭嘴，没你说话的份。如果我看到你再派人来动安灼拉一下，我就亲自去解决你。听清楚了吗？”

这次的静默持续的时间更长了一点：“那么你不打算现在杀我？”

“现在杀了你我还怎么看见安灼拉在政治上击败你的好戏？”他笑道，“看他‘杀’了你可比我自己动手有意思多了。我们在你的葬礼上见。”

他挂掉电话，安灼拉正睁大着眼睛看着他。灼热的眼神让他有些不知所措。他慌忙把目光转向绑在椅子上昏迷不醒的男人：“我去放了他。”他以光速解开了绳索并抢在安灼拉开口反对前把人扛到肩上。他不想落荒而逃的，但他还是以躲子弹时都未施展过的速度跑出了小屋。

 

“妈的，”肩上的家伙在他下楼时醒了过来，看了格朗泰尔一眼，显然认出了他，“我不知道你也在这。”他向他发誓自己是被逼无奈：“我不做他们就要杀了我的！”不过识时务者为俊杰，这家伙的态度显然愉悦到了格朗泰尔。因为虽然不管他说什么格朗泰尔都会放了他的，但偶尔听听别人的马屁心情总会更加舒畅。

他走回公寓，肾上腺素在电梯逐渐上升的时候急剧退去，缪尚里古费拉克说的话又从海底深处浮现上来。恐惧不受控制地在他的身体里四处乱窜，让他本能地想要逃跑——最终他还是把恐惧吞了下去（好吧，暂时挡在嗓子眼）走进了房间。

格朗泰尔打开房门进去的时候安灼拉正在修理灯罩。听到脚步声，他把灯罩放在咖啡桌旁。

“没关系，我知道，”格朗泰尔抢道，“我听到古费拉克说的了。因为我能帮你，所以我留下，我自愿的。”尽管是从自己的口中说出的，他还是感到沮丧，耷拉着肩膀不敢对上安灼拉的眼睛，“现在问题已经解决了，你不再有危险了，我想我们就这么——”

“格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔蚊子嘤了一声表示自己在听，目光仍在四处打转，唯独不落在在那个正和他说话的人身上。

安灼拉叹了口气。

“我同意你和我住在一起，当然不是因为你——不是因为我想要利用你。古费拉克错了，你只要再在缪尚里多呆一会，而不是饥肠辘辘又怒气冲冲地跑出去——”

“打扰一下！不是气冲冲地跑出去，这是男子气概的——”

“——你就会听到我说我喜欢你了。”

“……？”

格朗泰尔呆住了。

“格朗泰尔，”这个月安灼拉叹气的次数直线上升，格朗泰尔迟钝得令他难以置信，“我们住在同一个公寓，分享同一张床，在沙发上拥抱入眠。是什么让你觉得我不喜欢你了？”

“……”他抬起头惊讶地盯住安灼拉，完全忘了刚刚自己还宁死不瞧那双该死的漂亮的蓝眼睛，“等等，等等——那你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”嗯？看来他反应过来的速度比安灼拉想象的快，”我是说，在我开始救你之前，还是之后？这区别很大的！你喜欢我会不会……只是因为我是那个在你危难时穿着闪亮盔甲英雄救美的骑士？”说到最后，他带上了点小心翼翼，声音也微弱下来。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉第三次叫起他的名字，语气带了些恼火，更多的是无奈和好笑，不过并没有受到公寓变成废墟所带来的困扰，“你，试图杀我，很多次，而你还是住进了我的公寓。”

“好——吧，是这样，”格朗泰尔拉长声音表现出自己的困扰，皱眉，“可你为什么这样做？我现在依旧能杀你。”

“是啊，是啊，你能。但我不认为你会。”

“为什么？”

“因为我相信你啊。”

霎时间格朗泰尔脑子里所有的单词都挣脱了禁锢它们的书页，排队飞往了远方。他想他的肺好像也出了毛病，因为显然，他已经忘记了如何呼吸。

“毫无疑问，你是个白痴。”安灼拉说着，随后那两瓣柔软的羽毛便压上了格朗泰尔的嘴唇。

 

在很久以后，当人们问起他和安灼拉是如何相遇的时候，格朗泰尔会告诉他们，这是一个一见钟情的故事。

而他们永远不会知道的是，这里的一见钟情的 “情”，起初是从狙击枪的瞄准镜发射出去的。

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 很高兴能够要到原文作者的翻译授权  
> 非常非常可爱的一篇文  
> 大家如果喜欢请一定去给原文点心心；）


End file.
